the last smile
by kasey yosa
Summary: this is about Kagome and Inuyasha with kikyo
1. Chapter 1

The last smile

Kagome got her things together and brushed her hair, '_Right now let's see Inuyasha and the others._' Kagome grabbed her bag with the shikon shards in it and ran to the well; she stopped a sec then jumped down.

Kikyo was looking the other way to Inuyasha as then Inuyasha got angry and grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Kikyo you're not leaving me again, I only just found you again, please Kikyo stay with me." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Kikyo who then put her hands on Inuyasha's hips.

"Inuyasha promise me this. When Narku is dead please let me take you away with me, take you to the heavens where we'll be free from everything here, and we can be happy." Kikyo looked up to Inuyasha as Inuyasha smiled Kikyo lifted herself up to kiss Inuyasha.

Kagome was walking up the road as she looked straight up and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing Kagome jumped behind a tree as the autumn leaves blew past her face.

Kikyo finally loosened her grip on Inuyasha's rob then the soul collectors picked her from the floor and carried her into the moon light until she faded, Inuyasha stood and watched Kikyo leave him again, Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagome, Inuyasha turned around and saw the ends of Kagome's hair blowing through the branches. Inuyasha slowly walked over to the tree Kagome slowly walked to the opposite side, she couldn't see him at this point of time Inuyasha stopped at the other end of the tree,  
"Kagome, just then I don't know how much you heard, but don't get so sad ok, but Kikyo and I have made a promise, as soon as Narku is killed Kikyo will take me with her to the other world, so all you have to do Kagome is look after the jewel and the other. Kagome I do love you but Kikyo has to come first ... I hope you understand." Inuyasha stopped talking a second as her heard Kagome cry but tried to hind it, Inuyasha then looked to the floor as he walked past Kagome and walked into the distance, Kagome slid her back down the tree and fell to her knees as she cried wanting to just hold Inuyasha just one last time.

Inuyasha walked down to the sacred tree where he and Kikyo last saw each other and where he and Kagome first met. '_Kagome I'm sorry, its something me and Kikyo need to finish off, if Narku never separated us in the first place then we wouldn't have to do this.'_ Inuyasha placed his hand on the spot where he was sealed away by Kikyo. '_Kikyo you're life was taken away by the man you looked after and you killed the man you loved by anger … now I must have to be taken with you to start from where we last left it.'_ Inuyasha sighed and turned around and saw Kagome walking past whipping her eyes trying to hide her tears.

"Kagome" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and held her hand and stopped her.

"Inuyasha get off me." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome I just want to make sure you are ok with me and Kikyo." Kagome looked to one side and smiled a bit.

"I don't have a choice." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with eyes full of loneliness and needing to hold her close but didn't want to.

"Kagome what do you mean?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and she knew Inuyasha needed to be held but she couldn't at this point.

"Well you love her right, then I'm not needed now, all you have to do is kill Narku and you'll be together. So I'm going." Inuyasha's eyes opened widened to see tears trickling down Kagome's face. Kagome got out the grip of Inuyasha and jumped down the well.

'_Goodbye Inuyasha be safe, and most importantly be happy.'_ Kagome closed her eyes and she back in her own world she climbed out of the well and walked to her room and stayed there all night.


	2. Chapter 2

The last smile – chapter 2

Kagome put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, '_Inuyasha you do love Kikyo and I understand that, and I understand that there's love for me with you, so just be happy with Kikyo.'_ Kagome's mam walked into the room, Kagome sat up to show she wasn't upset.

"Kagome do you want to go to school, you know you can still make it." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yer ok, bye mama." Kagome stood up and got her bag and walked out of the house and walked past the tree, she stopped for a second and then carried on walking to school.

In school Kagome walked to her friends as they turned to look at the depressed looking miko.

"Hey Kagome is that boyfriend of yours been evil again?" Asked one of Kagome's friends, they always talking about Inuyasha but they don't know its Inuyasha.

"Huh, nope I dumped him." Kagome sighed then looked at the floor. She walked off and then stepped into class and sat down. '_Wait a minuet just because I'm not friends with Inuyasha it don't mean that I can't still be with Sango and Mirkou.' _Kagome stood up and ran out of the class room leavening her bag in the class room, but she still had the shards. '_I need to tell Sango and Mirkou that I'm staying.'_ Kagome ran all the way home and jumped head first down the well then turned her body around then softly landed on the ground, she climbed up and pulled herself up on the ledge and looked around, but know one was there. Kagome walked over to the hut and there was know one in. '_that's strange.' _She saw her bow and arrows where still there so she grabbed them and walked off to look for the others. '_Where could they …'_ she then heard a scream from a distance she knew that scream so she ran off to help, but as she got there she saw blood all over the place, she looked up and saw a big demon with blood dripping off her mouth.

"You… YOU!!!" Kagome pulled the arrow back and shot the demon straight in its heart with tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes. She turned around to see her friends' unconscious but still ok, Sango was looking bad she had her shoulder almost ripped from her body. '_Oh god, I've left my bag at school.'_ Kagome sighed as she sat down beside her friends waiting for one of them to wake up.

Later on Kagome decided to walk off to find some water to fill up a bottle Sango still had in her pocket. Kagome reached the river and then stared at her reflection for a bit before she was to busy thinking about Inuyasha to do anything properly, '_where is Inuyasha, he would never desert them he's always been with them two, wait where's Shippo?'_ Kagome stood up with the filled bottle and walked back to Sango and Mirkou, when she got there she saw Mirkou was caressing Sango's hair as it wasn't tied up.

"Mirkou you ok?" asked Kagome as she knelt down to look at his hand, which was the first thing she would check since his wind tunnel is what he always uses.

"Kagome … When did you, get here?" Miroku could hardly speak with the lack of energy,

"I just came, Hey Mirkou, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slowly sprinkling water on Miroku's wound.

"He's with Kikyo some where." Kagome looked at Miroku and slightly smiled.

"Ok." Kagome stood up knowing she needs her medication. "Miroku can you stay here until I get back with my bag?" Miroku slowly nodded and closed his eye's to rest for a bit. Kagome turned and ran off to the well; she jumped down and into her house to find some medication in the draws. She ran back to the well and over to where Mirkou was sitting,

"Ok I'm here with the bandages," Kagome bandaged up Miroku's wound and Sango's cut.

"Thanks Kagome, you're such a sweet girl, I don't know why Inuyasha, don't … Oh Inuyasha." Kagome tuned her head and looked at Inuyasha who was shocked to see what had happened.

"Kagome what happened." Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha.

"I don't know I went home because I needed time to clear my head, but I guess you went off with Kikyo so you're friends got hurt, so I'm not to blame it's you for going off with Kikyo." Kagome walked away then Inuyasha turned at Kagome.

"Kagome wait, where you going?" Inuyasha was too shocked to shout at Kagome. Kagome slowly turned and faced Inuyasha with a little smile.

"Don't worry Inuyasha you still have Kikyo right, you'll still see me every now and then." Kagome slowly walked away as Inuyasha looked away and every time he blinks he just sees the smile that Kagome forced on to her face. '_Kagome you now have to force you're smiles, what have I done.'_ Inuyasha sat down as Mirkou stroked Sango's head.

'_I'll be back soon'_ Kagome jumped down the well and went to pick up her bag as Inuyasha was cursing himself.


	3. Chapter 4

The last smile – chapter 4

Kikyo was in a electric bubble and was getting badly stung, Kagome couldn't stand and watch her get in pain so she ran over to the bubble but it blasted her backwards and she fell and hit her head of a rock, with that second of getting hit on the head blood came trickling down her head, but she just felt pain not blood. Kagome looked up and saw what was making the bubble, another one of those serpents. Kagome stood up and walked over to the bubble putting her hands straight out in front of her, to block the electric blasts but as the electric blasts where trying to hit Kagome, they couldn't because of her spiritual powers blasting it back, '_That's it, if I can just get that serpent to hit me again and I'll try and hit it at the bubble around Kikyo.'_ Kagome started to walk back over to the bubble while the electric bursts were hitting her hands and bouncing straight back, she got closer to the bubble but she had to face backwards or the bursts could get her from behind, Kagome stood there waiting for another blast from the serpent as then it just swooped down and opened its mouth wider and Kagome could see an electric ball form inside its mouth, as it spat it at Kagome, she just stood there and waited for the right time to move, but she moved to late and as she went to jump out of the way the ball hit her leg then the bubble Kikyo was in, a big white light filled the whole area, Kagome was almost blinded, and Inuyasha saw it from a distance and jumped out of the tree to find out what it was.

As the light calmed down Kagome was out cold as Kikyo landed safely in the shallow river, Kikyo stood up and sensed Inuyasha coming so she vanished without saying anything to the knock out younger Miko.

Inuyasha ran over to the river and saw Kagome lying on the floor with sparks coming off her legs, Inuyasha slowly walked over to her, Kagome opened her eyes and they started to glow red as she lifted off the ground and sparks of lighting came off her body, Inuyasha dodged the sparks as he saw Kagome's red eyes, '_Kagome must be hypnotized. _' Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome with his arms open wide, "Kagome snap out of it, please if you need to kill some one to brake this spell then here, kill me." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he saw tears fall from her red controlled eyes, Kagome put her hands together and made a gun shape with both hands pointing to the chin up against her chest, Kagome the had a small ball of lightning coming from her hands as then the ball got bigger and bigger, then it stop growing so it was the size of a football and she closed her eyes so did Inuyasha as then the ball shot from her hands with out her noticing and hit Inuyasha straight in the chest all Kagome could hear was Inuyasha's screams as the ball burnt his chest, then it all went quite then Kagome's body fell to the floor and she opened her eyes with her body still paralyzed looking at Inuyasha's burnt body lying in front of her, her eyes filled with tears, '_Inuyasha please wake up please don't die on me, INUYASHA!!!'_ Kagome screamed in her head as that's all she could do, she couldn't move her body at all, as all she could do is just look at the burnt form of Inuyasha lying 1 foot away from her paralyzed body.


	4. Chapter 5

The last smile

Kagome eventually gave up and wiggled her way over to Inuyasha, '_Inuyasha you can not die on me, you can't.'_ Kagome finally got herself to Inuyasha's burnt body as she then started to make her way to his body, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's back as she cried for him to wake up. '_Inuyasha'_ Kagome had flashes of when they first met, and when he first was in his human form, and when he was in his demon and Kagome said sit to snap him out of it, and visions of Kagome kissing Inuyasha, to break the spell he was under. Kagome cried more as she could still remember the soft touch and that warm body of his, all she wanted was to hold him one more time before she leaves him for ever. '_Inuyasha, I can't stay here with you, all I do is get you either in trouble or almost killed, Inuyasha please understand this when you wake up I'll still be here but when you can walk I will be out of your life for good, even though it hurts when I have to leave you.'_ Kagome heard foot steps she lifted her from Inuyasha body as she saw red trousers and white socks, the body belonging to the white socks and red trousers was Kikyo, Kikyo stood towering over Kagome's weak and half paralyzed body.

"Aint it crazy, you come to save me and now you're killing Inuyasha, your pathetic" Kagome gasped slightly as she heard Kikyo's voice, "So I'm guessing you can't move? Let me help" Kikyo picked up Kagome's body and walked her away from Inuyasha she put Kagome next to the well, "Is this where you live?" Kagome looked at Kikyo and slightly nodded, Kikyo smiled as she hovered Kagome's body over the well, "I'll tell Inuyasha you said good bye." Kikyo then kissed the top of Kagome's head and dropped her down the well, Kikyo sighed as she then walked off, '_That's where you belong, you where just needed to bring the shikon no tama back, that's all_, _in fact you weren't supposed to be here in the first place, now you're home you don't need to bother Inuyasha or anyone again.' _Kikyo stopped and turned back to the well then carried on walking to Inuyasha.

Mirkou slowly stood up with his hand throbbing and he walked off but his legs went weak and he fell to the floor, Sango couldn't move much of her body, "Miroku where you going?" Asked Sango, Miroku didn't listen and carried on dragging his body along the floor scraping his kimono off rocks and twigs putting some holes and rips in the front, Miroku got to the well and pulled his body up resting his head on the wooden rim of the well, Kikyo walked behind Miroku looking at his broken body not knowing who he was, "Oh my, are you ok monk?" Asked Kikyo as she ran to his aid she looked at his face and noticed who he was, "Are you with Inuyasha?" Asked Kikyo, Miroku gave up and sat facing Kikyo,

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku had water filling up his eyes,

"What's wrong, why do you need her?" Kikyo knelt on the floor as Miroku tried to hide his face,

"Sango's bandages … need … change, ing" Miroku's head flopped down and his body followed, Kikyo gasped as she looked at the monks hand and saw the wind tunnel was getting bigger, Kikyo ran over to Sango and rummaged around the place for some bandages as she couldn't find any, Kikyo then remembered Inuyasha, Kikyo ran to Inuyasha as she noticed he was still lying there, '_Lets get you home.'_ Kikyo clapped her hands together then a pink light came out from her hands as it floated in the air and then it landed on Inuyasha's body, Inuyasha lifted off the ground and floated back to the sacred tree and the arrow came back as it sealed him on the tree, '_This time Kagome it's your fault that he's there.'_ Kikyo vanished and left a white glow around Miroku and Sango as there wounds slowly closed and healed Sango ran off to find Miroku and Miroku ran off to find Sango but they both stopped at the same spot and looked at Inuyasha on the tree stuck there and know one can get him off.


	5. Chapter 6

The Last Smile

Kagome's heart was pounding as she stood beside Inuyasha as one hand was on Kagome's hips and the other holding the handle of his sword. Kagome looked around holding her bow and the arrows where in the quill on her back, Kagome sensed the black tainted shard was close by, then. A load of zombies appeared out of the ground, Inuyasha looked up and a woman on a big feather,

"Kagura" Inuyasha mumbled to his self before pulling Kagome out of the way of all the zombies that surrounded Kagome and Inuyasha, while Sango and Miroku where going after Kohaku. Inuyasha ran and went to put Kagome down but Zombies had a hold of him, Inuyasha panicked and through Kagome on a rock which she grabbed and pulled her self up she turned around to see Inuyasha had been almost devoured by the Zombies, Kagome's eyes winded as she saw blood fly out of Inuyasha's shoulder Kagome panicked and pulled back an arrow in the bow and aimed at the Zombie in on Inuyasha's back, she let it go and it flew and hit the Zombie straight in its head, Kagura saw Kagome on the cliff edge and glided down and lifted Kagome off her feet making her drop her bow, Inuyasha screamed Kagome's name as then he disappeared in the bundle of Zombies,

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice wasn't heard as Inuyasha was out cold.

As the Zombies slowly died out one by one leaving blood pools on the floor as they disappeared into the soil. Inuyasha lied on the cold blood socked floor, covered in his own blood, one of Inuyasha's fingers twitched slightly, then the hand moved under his chest that he was lying on, he then slowly moved then other one, same under his chest, so it looked like he was about to do press ups, he then lifted his self off the floor to a sitting position, Inuyasha rubbed his head, before realizing what had happened. '_Kagome, no. Kagura that bitch.'_ Inuyasha stood up and looked at the sky; he sniffed around searching for Kagome's sent then ran off in the direction.

Kagome was struggling to get away from the grasp of Kagura, but she was holding her pray tight. Kagura finally landed and Kagome fell off the feather as Kagura put it away, her eyes looked at Kagome's scared face,

"Hey don't worry, like always you'll go free." Kagome stood up trying to be brave.

"What do you want with me?" Kagura smiled then walked over to Kagome and got very close to her face to patronize her.

"Look just do as you're told, ok." Kagome slowly nodded in agreement then put her head down and looked at her feet as she followed Kagura into the castle.

Kagome looked around in the castle looking at the skeletons and dead demons which some are still twitching, a demon went to come up from behind Kagome but Kagura killed it Kagome looked at Kagura funny as Kagura landed from the air attack she looked at Kagome. "Do you have shards of the shikon no tama?" Kagome nodded, then Kagura held out her hand, Kagome was confused.

"Give them to me, they wont dream of hurting me." Kagome looked at Kagura and saw she wasn't gonna hurt her, Kagome smiled gently and handed the shards to Kagura.

"Thank you," Kagura looked at Kagome then turned around to the other way.

"Look this is my job; I have to take you to Narku in one piece." Kagome put her hand on Kagura's shoulder Kagura turned her head to look at Kagome; Kagura noticed Kagome's eyes where sparkly. '_Is she crying?'_ Kagura knew it was none of her business. "Let's go." Kagura walked away and Kagome caught up trotting behind.

Inuyasha ran through tree to tree looking for his missing Miko. '_Oh shit at this rate I'll never find her, wait Inuyasha what's she gonna do pop out of a bush and say Oh hi Inuyasha I was getting a drink? I don't think so, if Narku gets his grubby tentacles on Kagome I'll kill him_.' Inuyasha looked down and saw Kikyo near a river. Inuyasha landed in a tree then jumped down, he walked over to Kikyo.

"Kikyo? You ok?" Kikyo stood up and turned around and saw Inuyasha Kikyo smiled and her pail face had a tint on red in it as she blushed to see Inuyasha's calm smile which she has missed.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine, I was just getting a drink." Inuyasha looked confused. '_Oh god, I'm supposed to be looking for Kagome … but Kikyo, she seems lost still.' _Inuyasha looked at Kikyo as she walked over to Inuyasha, her white kimono top brushed against her legs as she reached out to Inuyasha's face.

"K … Kikyo, I can't stay … I have to find Kagome." Inuyasha went to walk away when he felt a tug on his Kimono sleeve, Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo's eyes fill with tears. "Kikyo, please. I'll come back." Inuyasha pulled the woman's hand away from his sleeve, he looked and watched a tear roll down Kikyo's check, Inuyasha sighed then ran off and jumped up in the trees to carry on his journey to Kagome, Kikyo stood and waited for Inuyasha to come back with the young miko so she could ask him, something she wanted to ask him, when she first met Kagome. Kikyo walked off and disappeared in the bushes.


	6. Chapter 7

The Last Smile

Kagome walked into the dark colder corridor, "One question, are all the corridor's this cold?" Kagome shiver. Kagura rolled her eyes.

'_God women these days just complain.'_ Kagura stopped out side a room Kagome walked into the back of Kagura no looking where she was going, Kagome was to busy looking around. '_Probably day dreaming.'_ Kagura pushed the door open and let Kagome go in first Kagura followed then the whole room went black.

"Huh, what the." Kagome looked around not knowing where she was going. She felt a hand grab her and pulled her close.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome felt around the body then she felt a very fluffy thing that dangled down the body, the arms tightened themselves around Kagome's soft body, she then felt herself been lifted and crashing through the roof, leavening Kagura still in the cave, Kagome kept her eyes closed, she opened one then both shot open as she saw she was high above the buildings in Sesshomaru's arm's. '_Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome's heart raced as they landed he let her go then ran off leavening nothing but a smile in Kagome's memory, Kagome turned around and saw a figure coming closer to her Kagome noticed who it was and ran at the figure with tears rolling down her face,

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she then ran in Inuyasha's arms knocking him to the floor.

"WHOO shit Kagome …" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she then climbed up him body so their faces where level, Kagome blushed and Inuyasha went very red, as he got closer to Kagome and Kagome got closer to him, their noses where now touching each other, Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and there lips touched Kagome and Inuyasha lied on the floor kissing, as then Inuyasha heard something move he moved his head backwards and then his mouth dropped as he saw tears streaming down a pail face and she was holding an arrow to Inuyasha's head.

"Kikyo …" Kagome climbed off Inuyasha and then Inuyasha stood up to face Kikyo, Kagome was still on the floor, Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo slowly but as he moved to places Kikyo shot an arrow missing him by inches, Inuyasha didn't move, he kept moving towards Kikyo, Kikyo dropped her bow's and arrow and then disappeared,

"KIKYO!!" Kagome looked on the floor then stood up she walked to Inuyasha, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha belly, Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagome's hand.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around and held Kagome in his arms.

"Don't be, Kagome you love me and I understand this now." Inuyasha looked in the black sky and saw there was no moon, Inuyasha smiled then lifted Kagome's head up he lowered his head and kissed Kagome, Kagome kissed him back then a white light sorrowed them both and Inuyasha's long sliver hair turned black and his eye's opened and turned into a blue his nails shrunk smaller, Kagome looked at the human Inuyasha then smiled she kissed him again as then a shooting star flew past in the distance, Inuyasha looked up holding Kagome close, he saw the sweet smile that Kikyo made on their first kiss 50 years ago, Inuyasha smiled then he closed his eyes picturing Kagome's smile as a tiny tear rolled off Inuyasha's eyes.

'_Kikyo please understand I need to move on. Kagome is the closes girl to me right now, and I love her more than I could ever think. Kagome.'_ Sesshomaru was hiding behind a tree he smiled to himself then walked off with Jakin next to him, Sesshomaru had Rin in one hand asleep, '_Good bye, Kagome'_ Sesshomaru walked away as Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the grass watching the stars twinkle in front of them.


End file.
